


Open

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Fisting, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Partners, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: He desperately needs money but he would never have imagined doing this, yet he finds himself in a hotel room full of horny men and the promise of cash.





	Open

He desperately needs money but he would never have imagined doing this, yet he finds himself in a hotel room full of horny men and the promise of cash.

They start off by taking turns to fuck him, working him open as they pass him around and split him wide on their cocks. Laughing and yelling about not even needing lube now that they’ve been breeding that ass up nice and good.  

Then the leader moves in and the rest hang back to watch, hands patiently stroking their cocks back to hardness again as they watch him adding finger after finger, stretching out and pulling on the puffy, sore rim. It’s too much, his hole is open impossibly wide and it burns when the leader folds his hand into a cone and starts pushing, a slow, unrelenting pressure. It seems like it won’t work but then someone pinches his nipples and he arches up, the leader’s hand slipping into his ass and his rim clamping down tight like a vice around his wrist.

Of course they’re not satisfied with that, they keep going until his hole is loose enough that the leader can punch-fuck him with his fist, until he looks down helplessly on his stomach and sees the outline of the leader’s hand moving inside him, until his ass has swallowed the leader’s arm all the way to the elbow and it feel like his insides have been all rearranged and he’s a sweating, incoherent mess.

They circle him before they leave, painting his body with their come as they jerk off together. They film his loose, wrecked hole and dazed, come-covered face closely before adjusting their clothes and leaving him there. The janitor likes sloppy seconds and it’d be a shame to deny him such a nice ass-cunt.


End file.
